


Inner Thoughts

by jbcorman



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluff piece I wrote for a friends birthday. Sorry the title sucks but I really know what to name it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Thoughts

Yuuri couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours but no matter what he tried he just couldn’t seem to shut his mind off. 

Finally he gave up.

Careful not to disturb his bedmate (although, truth be told, short of a bomb going off right outside their room there was very little that could wake Wolfram von Bielefeld once he was out for the night) Yuuri pulled himself into a sitting position and propped himself against the headboard. Letting out a deep sigh Yuuri let his eyes wonder to the cause of his restlessness.

The little Prince Consort was truly a sight to behold.

Wolfram lay on his side, his body curled ever so slightly into a ball, and his hands tucked up near his chin. The pink nightie he always wore peaked out of the top of the covers caressing the blonde’s body in the finest possible silk.

Sunshine gold hair splayed out beautifully around his head, like a halo on an angel. The tension lines that constantly surround the young boy while he was awake had smoothed out leaving nothing but soft, pale skin that made Yuuri’s fingers tingle with the urge to touch. Soft lips formed a cute little “o” as he breathed softly in and out. 

Laid out like this the youngest former Prince truly looked like an angel. An angel that deserved more love than Yuuri could ever give him.

Love.

It took three long years for him to realize, but Yuuri finally realized that he truly did love the boy he had proposed to accidentally. 

As if aware that he was being stared at Wolfram let out a soft noise and curled a little tighter around himself.

Yuuri chuckled. He reached out a hand to pat the sleeping boy’s head soothingly. The boy clamed with a happy sigh. His eyes fluttered, but they didn’t open. The double-black maoh continued his ministrations until his fiancé was fully settled. Then he continued to pet. He sighed again. Night time was the only time Yuuri could allow himself such an indulgence. Here it meant more. Away from the prying eyes of the people and the servants Yuuri was able to let his guard down and just be. He wasn’t the maoh in this space. Whatever mistakes he made here were his alone to deal with and had no bearing upon the outside world. Here he could shed the skin of the responsible, well-mannered man in charge of an entire country and just be Yuuri the recently turned eighteen year old baseball loving kid.

Here he could be who he used to be. If only for a little while.

Beside him Wolfram let out a snort before shimmying closer to his fiancé.

Yuri smiled softly, “Okay okay, I’ll stop being such a wimp,” he spoke quietly to the empty room. Acting on impulse he suddenly bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Wolfram’s temple, “but only if you if you promise to never leave my side.” Wolfram remained still. Still smiling Yuuri pulled back from the blond and carefully slid back down between the sheets. Gathering his Prince into his arms Yuuri nuzzled into the older boy’s hair.

Then, and only then, did he finally fall asleep.

Once his breathing evened out emerald green eyes slowly crept open.

Lifting his head a little, Wolfram placed a return kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “Don’t be stupid,” he whispered to the darkness, “I told you before, only death could take me from your side.”


End file.
